Remnants Way to Dawn
by Gray Choboco
Summary: Gnosis my first fanfiction so please review. I also want to give IMSOAWSOME for inspiring me to write this story. The intro if the summary is inside and no flames please
1. Chapter 1

Remnants Way to Dawn

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic and any kind if criticism is allowed and will be accepted so please review and a shout out to IMSOAWSOME for inspiring me to write this story

And thus out story begins

It has been 4 months since the incident during the events of DDD with Sora completing his Mark of Mastery exam and since Kairi and Lea started their training. But this isn't there story, this is the story about the third member of Sora's group of friends, the one who fell to the darkness and freed, only to become one with darkness to restore his best friend. This is the story of the one who was returned to his original state, who is between the realms of light and darkness, the wielder of the Way to Dawn, Riku. This is about his adventures in a new world, in which a much darker evil resides and and old enemies that have been mysteriously resurrected. This isn't like other stories, this is about Riku's adventures in the wold of Remnant and his battle to save it from the darkness. Along with his friends, both new and old, will he its savior, or will he fail and becomes its destroyer.

In a dark red forest "What is this, is this real or a dream, who are these people, what is this place what is going on" a roar is heated from the distance "RROOOAAAAR". " What the, that doesn't sound like a heartless". Le wild bear giga to bear with huge armor and a skull appeared. "Did that thing make the sound, it isn't completely black or has a heart shaped hole an it defiantly doesn't have the emblem so it obviously not a heartless". "It can't be a nobody, they haven't been seen since we defeated the Organization". Four shadowy figures appeared in front of the Bear like creature, leaving behind red, yellow,black, and white steaks behind them. "Seriously who are they". As the clouds covering the moon light disappeared their figure became more clear. "Wait are those girls, what are they doing fighting that thing". The red one brings out a humongous scythe, with the others following with a rapier, gauntlets and a sword they proceeded to attack the bear. "Whoa, let's see how this turns our".


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Namek

"Naiiiil Naiiiil Naiiiil" said super kami Guru. "Yes lord Guru"said everyone's favorite Namekian Nail. "Thats Super Kami Guru to you, I saw a toad that is all" said Lord G..("Thats Super Kami Guru To You"

Yeah:( )

said Super Kami Guru. "Ugh Lord" "Super Kami Guru" "Yes Suuuper Kami Guru, (damn idiot,

"I heard that") "Umm Super Kami Guru you do know this is the wrong story" "Do you want me to Slap you" " lets just get on with the story"

GRAY CHOBOCO: sorry for the mishap my idiot of an assistant opened a portal to a another universe hoe he did it is still unknown.

CAMOSWIFT: I heard that

GRAY CHOBOCO: now let's get on with this sorry for this but i somehow lost my files when i updated my i device so I shall have a short delay. Also I shall be watching RWBY again for some more details on there character and replaying DDD and KH 2 and 1 to get more of Riku's personality.

Warning: The characters may be OOC from lack of info so please bear with me, meanwhile any reviews to help me out will be extremely appreciated and shall be awarded with there own Chocobo and a virtual cookie. Sorry but I will continue as soon as i recover or rewrite my files for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to rewrite a small part of the third chapter * cue the hurray* thank you thank you You are all to kind. Now further lets get one with the show.

Previously on Attack in Titan

"No ERREEEEEN wahh why did you die wahh" "Dammit Mikasa get it together you are the strongest out if all of-" " well im out of gas " " Why is she the strongest out of all of us again" " shut it Marco"

Gray CHOBOCO: Danmit CAMOSWIFT YOU HAD ONE JOB ONE

CAMOSWIFT: well thats what you get for trusting a monkey to do a lizards job

Gray CHOBOCO: I don't even

*sigh* never mind lets get back to the real show

Previously on Remnants Way to Dawn

"Whoa lets see how this turns out"

( Note this is my first battle scene)

The four figure, brandishing their weapons getting ready for Mortal Kombat against the Giganto bears attack as it swipes its ferocious claws to them with a heavy intent to kill. They jump out of the way as the red one somehow starts shooting bullets from her scythe and the white one summoning ice to surround the bear. As for the yellow and black ones get in close and slash at the bears eye and give it a mean right hook,*crack*. "Interesting". The two of them jump back just in time to dodge the bears claw swipe, at the same time the white one finishes freezing the area around the bear causing it to slip and fall as the red one readies her scythe and then. "Shhhhhhink" the bears head fall off with one well placed attack, then they regroup. The clouds cover the broken moon and everything darkens with the bear floating back up, but this time with the heartless emblem on its chest. With amazing speed and the element of surprise

It swipes at the figures as the all of them fall, all except the red one who mutters her last words." How can this happen". Blood spews out of her body like a geyser as the bear roars into the night.

"What was all that about, it felt like a dream and at the same time it does not" a silver haired figure says while staring at the moon. "This is the 5th time I've had this dream, what does it mean".

Gray CHOBOCO: annd that a wrap sorry for the short chapters as i am still working on them

CAMOSWIFT: sure Sherlock

Gray CHOBOCO: f you Watson


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Pokemon

"I did it i finally won and be came champion for once"" thats great Ash""This is the best day if my life" "Pika Pikachu" " Yeah yeah hey look a band" " wonder what song are they gonna play" " I wanna be the very best that no one ever was" " to catch them is my real te-BOOOM!" "Wah it was jut a dream just a dream dammit".

Gray CHOBOCO: really (oh and i will try to make the chapters longer IMSOAWSOME

CAMOSWIFT really again this is the last time I'm letting you in the lab

CAMOSWIFT: but but but Whyyyy

Why you so uptight

Gray CHOBOCO: I am not

CAMOSWIFT: yes you are now lets get on with the story

Gray CHOBOCO: wait n...

Welcome back now watch as le wild and rare Riku gets up from his mysterious dream. "This is strange why do I keep getting this dream maybe I should visit Yen Sid and tell him" said Riku. A knock is heard on Riku's door "Hey Riku are you up yet" said everyone's favorite key bearer Sora. "Yeah just let me get ready *sight*""Hurry up we're supposed to visit the islands today" said Sora."I don't know why you're happy we still gotta explain to everyone where we've been"said Riku." Don't worry i wrote a script"said Sora. "Only you would write a script for this"said Riku. "Hey whats that supposed to mean"said Sora. "Just wait a minuet I'll be right out"said Riku with a slightly bored tone. "Alright I'll be at the ship if you need me" said Sora. "Alright" said Riku.

After a short while Riku gets dressed and looks at himself at the mirror. "After all these years I've changed so much, wonder if mom will recognize me, and how can i face her with all I've done" said Riku with a depressed tone. "Like Sora said I just gotta think positive"said Riku. "But still what did those dreams mean maybe I'll take a detour with Yen Sid for sure"said Riku in a serious voice.

Staring back at himself he sees a tall young handsome man staring back at him, with long silver hair and beautiful green eyes. (he has his KH 2 Clothes). "Well here we go" said Riku as he made his way to Yen Sid's office.


End file.
